manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Baseball Bat with Spikes
The Baseball Bat with Spikes or Spiked Bat is a weapon in Manhunt that can be obtained with use a glitch. Location & Method The Spiked Bat can only be found during Doing Time and it is located behind the closed off shower block. Certain trainers allow you to access "camera-fly mode" which lets you move around anywhere with the camera, while Cash holds his position. This feature also allows you to teleport to wherever you place the camera and control Cash again. Once inside the shower block (be careful not to trigger the end of the mission), pick up the bat and leave via the same method. The Spiked Bat can be obtained without the help of a trainer, but it will be difficult and you will need to use oob glitch. Executions Note: The Metal Bat shares executions with the Wooden Bat and Metallic Baseball Bat. *'Hasty': Cash hits the hunter on the right side of the face, the hunter turns around immediately only to be killed by getting hit once more on the left side of the face. *'Violent': Cash jabs the end of the bat into the hunter's stomach knocking him to his knees, the hunter then looks up and as he does, Cash hits the hunter on the back of the head, killing him. *'Gruesome': Cash puts the bat across the hunter's throat choking him until he falls to his knees, Cash then steps to the side and hits the hunter on the right side of the head causing the hunter's head to crack into pieces of brain and skull that fly all over the place. Manhunt There is no use in the story, as the player was not meant to get this weapon. However, it is believed to be the signature weapon of the Jury and possibly the Camheds, but these gangs were dropped during development. It is possible that it was going to be the second weapon that Cash would have been required to perform the Violent and Gruesome executions after the hammer in Doing Time. It was also meant to be a weapon of the Innocentz, as a Skully member appears holding one during Graveyard Shift in one of the trailers. It would most likely appear in place of the Wooden Bats that are wielded by the two hunters who attack Cash when he enters the factory. Skully Spiked Bat a.jpeg|A Skully holding a Spiked Bat in an Internet Promotional Spot. Skully Spiked Bat b.jpeg|The entry to Carcer Chem Factory appears in the background, meaning the weapon was scheduled to appear in Graveyard Shift. Trivia *To complete the mission, Cash must still perform the Violent and Gruesome executions with the regular bat. Even though they are the same executions, using the spiked bat will not complete the objective. *The nail bat can also be found in GTA San Andreas' game files. *The bat was to return in Manhunt 2, but was scrapped again. Video Category:Weapons Category:Red Class Weapons Category:Secrets Category:Baseball Bats Category:Weapons in Manhunt Category:Cut Content